


A Hole in her Heart

by Daxolotl



Series: Promises in Silver and Gold [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Broken bones (mentioned), Concussions (mentioned), F/F, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kryptonian bonding bracelets, any of y'all order a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: Alex has a bullet hole in her chest. But she really doesn't understand why everyone's making such a big deal out of it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Promises in Silver and Gold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726246
Comments: 18
Kudos: 202





	A Hole in her Heart

Alex has a bullet hole in her chest. But she really doesn't understand why everyone's making such a big deal out of it.

It's not like she hasn't been shot before.

Shot. Punched. Blown up. Had her tibia shattered. Had her arm broken (twice). Been concussed more times than she can remember (and yes, that's the memory loss speaking). Dislocated more bones than she's keeping track of. Got a detached retina once, that was fun.

Alex has a bullet hole in her chest. But it's really not anything serious. She's had worse.

Which is why, if she wasn't so drugged-up on painkillers, she'd be annoyed at Kara for gently flying her back to Kara's apartment. Instead, she just enjoys the ride, and as soon as Kara sets her down she finds herself missing it.

"I keep telling you, I'm fine," she says, rolling her eyes. Mostly because her eyes are the only part of her body that's really responding right now from her position flopped on the couch.

"You are not fine, and I am not letting you go home like this. You're staying here, and that's final."

Alex grumbles "bossy" under her breath, and Kara snorts.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute. I need to go get you some of your clothes, since you're going to be here for the next few days."

And then she's gone, flying out of the window with all the elegance of...something really elegant - she'd be better at comparisons if she wasn't on so many drugs right now.

Alex has a bullet hole in her chest, but that's really not what's on her mind right now. 

Alex has a bullet hole in her chest, and she's in the apartment of the woman she loves. The metaphors are _not_ lost on her.

She manages to move just enough to grab a blanket, and pulls it over herself. She'll just rest for a minute.

Alex has a bullet hole in her chest, and she's in the apartment of the woman she loves, and she's fast asleep long before Kara gets back.

She wakes up with pajama pants and a pair of fluffy socks laid out in front of her.

"Sleep okay?" Kara asks from somewhere behind her, voice high.

Alex grumbles something, and tries her best to sit up.

There's a bullet hole in her chest, and that's kind of a real bitch.

"How are you feeling?" Kara walks over, handing Alex a pair of pills and a glass of water.

Alex grumbles something else, slightly less positive-sounding than the first grumble, and takes the water. She swallows the pills, closing her eyes and just sitting for a moment.

"Wanna watch a movie together? Terminator 2?" There's a dip in the couch as Kara sits next to her. "Or, ooh, how about that new lesbian movie on Netflix?"

Alex just hums an affirmative, leaning against Kara's arm. After a few long seconds, she opens her eyes, and passes the glass of water back to Kara.

She reaches out for it, and Alex's eyes catch on something.

Kara has a bracelet on her wrist. 

It's nothing dramatic.

It's just a bracelet, coloured silver and gold. It's elegant, but it certainly doesn't look special.

But it is.

Alex freezes. She stares at it.

That bracelet is meant to be in her sock drawer.

It's meant to be -- she looks over at the fluffy socks laid out in front of her, then back to Kara's wrist. Back to the bracelet. Right.

Kara's just looking at her softly. There's a smile playing at her lips, and she glances between Alex and the bracelet. She wiggles her fingers.

"Kar..."

"We'll talk about it later, okay? You're hurt, you need your rest." Kara kisses the top of Alex's head. "...Also, stalling on the conversation gives me time to make a bracelet for you, too."

Alex doesn't know what this means. But...she takes Kara's hand, interlinking their fingers and feeling the bracelet against her wrist. 

Kara has a bracelet on her wrist.

Alex has a bullet hole in her chest, and sunlight in her heart.

Her sock drawer has been ransacked, and she thinks it might just be everything she's dreamed of.


End file.
